


All Star Dad

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: All Star Batman & Robin, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All Star Batman & Robin The Boy Wonder, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Batcave, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Dick has a nightmare. He goes to Bruce for comfort.





	All Star Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I just read All Star Batman & Robin, The Boy Wonder. It was so good! Miller is a GOD. Y'all should read it if you haven't. (It holds the scene where Robin is made to eat rats.) You don't need to read it to understand it though.
> 
> Anyway... I wanted to explore what the relationship between Bruce and Dick would become. In case you haven't read it, Bruce's character here is a bit rougher. What he does can come off as pretty callous. My interpretation is that he's just trying not to get too attached. Bruce is scared that if he loves Dick, he'll lose him too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick was sad. He missed his parents so much. He wasn’t allowed to cry though. Batman said not to cry. Dick wondered when he would find out Batman’s identity. Wasn’t signing on to this crazy crusade enough? Dick laid down on the pallet he had in a corner of the cave. It was honestly growing on him. He would still prefer a bed though.

 

Dick wasn’t used to this much solitude and space. He never got a moment of privacy in the circus. He liked it that way. It meant that he was never alone. It meant that there would always be someone there to catch him. ‘Not anymore,’ the boy thought bitterly. He laid his head down to rest. He didn’t think he would fall asleep.

 

_Dick flipped through the air in his emerald green leotard. He loved this leotard even though the red and green one with a yellow collar was his favorite one. He flew through the air knowing his parents would catch him. They both grabbed one of his hands and flung him back into the air. He loved seeing their smiling faces. A family of performers they were. Dick flew._

 

_Dick flies and flies and flies. The line snaps. He’s falling! It’s not supposed to go like this. What’s happening? Keep it together, Dick. Use your hand wrap. That’s it. Untie it and fling it at the trapeze. Perfect! You’re fine. Take a bow. Go join your parents._

 

_He loves waving at the audience. He loves bowing for them. He’s so lucky to have a gift he can share with them. It makes them smile. It makes them ‘ooh’ and ‘ah.’ He loves to entertain them. He can be a light in their boring lives. Dick knew their lives were boring. After all, they didn’t get to fly every single day._

 

_He loves-- spuck. What was that? Why is Dad on the ground bleeding? Spuck. There it is again. Mom’s bleeding too. Dick bends down at his mother’s side. “Mom, wake up.” His voice desperate. He checks for a pulse, but finds nothing. “Dad?” The same. Dick felt wet. Oh, he was sitting in a pile of his parent’s blood._

 

_Who would catch him now?_

 

_There’s no one there to catch him._

 

_What? He’s falling again. No one’s there to catch him. No--_

 

Dick gasps awake. He can feel the wet tears on his face. He looks down to see clean silk pajamas instead of a bloodied leotard. He’s not supposed to cry. What will Batman do?

 

Batman… that’s a thought. He’s caught tons of other people. Why wouldn’t he catch Dick too? Maybe, if he was a good boy, Batman would catch him too. He wanted his mom and dad. He needed them.

 

Dick found himself standing up and walking towards an elevator. He’d never seen anyone go in or out of it. What was he doing? He hacked it to get in. There was only one floor. He pressed the button and fidgeted as the elevator went up. What was he doing? Would he even be there? The elevator doors opened.

 

The twelve year old boy walked out. He was met with a kitchen. Maybe the British voice came through there when he delivered the food and costume. He’d never seen the man, but he’d like to meet him. He seemed nice. He was nicer than Batman at least.

 

Dick walked down a random hallway. His footsteps were silent. He’d look at the random picture in the moonlight, but he didn’t stop. Dick heard something. Snoring? Could that be Batman? He peeked through the crack in an open door to see a large lump in a king sized bed. That must be Batman.

 

He walked in to get a better look. He saw a face, but he didn’t have a name. He tapped the man. Why had he done that? “Alfred,” the man slurred. Dick didn't’t answer. This was a bad idea. The man’s eyes opened. It was too late to turn back now.

“Batman,” Dick greeted softly. The man rolled his eyes and sat up.

“How’d you get out the cave? What do you want?”

“I had a nightmare.” Their eyes met in understanding.

“So?”

“Do you mind if I stay here?”

“What am I doing,” Batman muttered as he scooted over on the bed. Dick took the invitation and sat down by the large man.

“What’s your name?”

“Batman.”

“Your real name. It’s only fair if we’re going to be partners.”

“Bruce,” the man said quietly.

“What?”

“My name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne to be exact. You haven’t heard of me?”

“No. are you a celebrity or something?” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“What do you want, Grayson?”

“I told you. I had a nightmare. Do you get nightmares?”

“Batman doesn't get nightmares. He is a nightmare.”

“What about Boob Wayne?”

“It’s Bruce.” Dick smiled.

“I know.”

“You’re brat, you know that?”

“That’s not very nice.”

“You called me a boob.”

“Because you are one. I’m not a brat.” Dick sniffled. He hadn't realized he was still crying.

“You’re like twelve. You still cry about things?”

“They died.” Dick sniffled. “Who’s supposed to catch me now?” His voice was breaking. Dick felt himself swept up in an embrace. It was Batman Mr. Wayne. His head was on the man’s shoulder. He could feel a large, soothing hand on his back. Maybe this guy would catch him. “Ba- Mr. Wayne, would you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“It’s Bruce. I guess you can.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s oh-- dang it, kid. You broke it.” Dick didn’t ask what. “I wasn’t supposed to get attached,” he muttered to himself. Dick could hear. He was just glad the man didn’t let go. Now he knew, even if he fell, Bruce would catch him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below on what you thought! I may do more in this Fandom if y'all like it.


End file.
